Forever and Always
by ElizaDoALot
Summary: When Alara arrives at Camelot, everyone is surprised to find that Merlin has a sister, with Mordred being the one to take the most interest. Despite Merlin's warnings, Alara finds herself captivated by the Druid knight. But when destiny calls, Mordred is left with a choice: become the man that kills Arthur Pendragon or live a life with the enemy. [Merlin AU]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm BACK! I'm not too sure if it's for good this time, but I know that I'm full to the brim with stories. I've been gone for a while: I'm in my second year of university now. Nevertheless, I've got a new story to share with you all! This is an old story, one that I've had sitting on my hard-drive for years, and I finally tinkered at it, and think it's ready to show off! This is a Merlin AU, where Merlin has a half-sister who comes to Camelot and gets tangled up with a certain young knight who we all love to hate (and hate to love).**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Maelane and Derien**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

"Oh Hunith, she's beautiful!" The woman said. It had been a week since the birth, and Hunith was worried about taking her daughter into the village; Gaius calmed her fractured nerves, saying that the babe was strong, so winter would be kind to the family.

"Thank you. She's a noisy one, that's for sure," Hunith looked down at her sleeping daughter; wisps of her hair poking out of the blankets. "Merlin was always the quiet one."

Matthew smiled, "And how does the little man take to his new sister?"

Merlin hadn't met his baby sister yet. When the time came, Merlin was given to the care of Maelane, Farmer Ailig's daughter, and she had been caring for him well. "I'm going to introduce the two of them tonight. I pray to the gods that all goes well."

The sound of laughter echoed from the nearby farmhouse. A small boy came running toward the adults, Maelane chasing after him. "Oh Merlin! You shouldn't run off like that!"

"Oh! Here comes the little devil now!" Matthew laughed, scooping Merlin into his arms, making the young boy shriek louder.

"Been giving you trouble, Maelane?" Hunith asked.

Maelane shook her head, "No, no. Just been a cheeky little boy, like always."

The babe began to gurgle and wriggle.

"Looks like someone is awake," Maelane cooed. "Shall I take Merlin again whilst you feed her?"

Hunith shook her head. "Merlin has already spent far too much time away from me. I would like it if you stayed for supper, however, as thanks."

"Oh no, Hunith, no need to thank me. You've taken care of me and my sisters since my mother passed. Being charged with the care of your son is thanks enough."

"You're sure? Gaius left me with enough meat and grain to last the winter!"

"Of course," Maelane bowed her head. "Besides, my father has been granted a meeting with Davin, a farmer from three towns over. There's talks of my hand being given to his son!" The young woman giggled, her cheeks flushing pink.

"You have my blessing, that is for sure," Hunith said. "Now, you run along. I don't want to keep your father or Davin waiting!"

* * *

Merlin sat eagerly at the crib, his mother's hand guiding him to rock it. "And babby sleeps here?" He asked.

"Yes," Hunith nodded. "The baby sleeps here, just like you did when you were that big."

"Mumma, will you love babby more than me?"

"Of course not, my love." She pulled Merlin close, stroking his hair and slowly rocking him. "I will love you always, as I love your sister."

Merlin gazed up at his mother, the light of the fire twinkling in his blue eyes. "But you'll love me more?"

"I will love you just as much as I love your sister." Kissing his forehead, Hunith carried Merlin to his bed. "You will always be my Merlin. And I will always be your mumma."

* * *

Later in the night, Hunith, having being woken by the crying baby, wandered around the empty village, her daughter wrapped up safely in a woollen blanket.

"It's dangerous to be wandering the village at night." A gruff voice said. "You'll never know who you'll run into."

Hunith turned to see a tall man, with dark hair and green eyes. "Oh Derien!" She grinned, running toward the man. "I thought you were stationed in Cendred's guard! How have you come so far away?"

"I was able to sneak off," Derien said. "Some of the lads covered for me."

The two adults kissed softly.

"It feels like it has been far too long," Hunith whispered.

"I know," Derien replied. "So long, in fact, that I now have a babe to call my own?"

Hunith smiled, unwrapping the babe a little. "Here she is."

"_She_?"

"You're offended?"

"Offended?" Derien laughed. "No! I couldn't be any more proud to call this girl mine! Son or daughter, I do not care. So long as you both are safe and well."

"She was born with a strong set of lungs, I can tell you," Hunith giggled. "And she has your hair."

Taking the child, Derien cooed softly, tracing a finger over the babe's pink cheek. He held the babe close to him, revealing pale pink skin and tufts of dark hair. Tears prickled at his eyes, but Derien was able to hold them back."Gods she's like glass."

"Small but mighty, Gaius said to me,"

"What of her eyes?" Derien asked. "Brown like yours, or green like mine?"

"I saw a hint of green the other day, but it could've been the light."

The babe wriggled a little, making soft noises. Derien gently stroked her soft hair. "Oh I think she'll be a green-eyed beauty. Just like her mother." Both smiled as they kissed once more.

"Does she have a name?"

Hunith shook her head. "I wanted to grant her father the privilege."

"Alara." Derien said. "After my grandmother."

"Alara." Hunith breathed. "Alara and Merlin. I like that."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to use the Author's Notes to do some splaining. Most of this story will feature in what would be Series Five of Merlin, and magic is no longer outlawed - I wanted to make this clear so no-one is confused. Also, Arthur and Gwen have two children.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Wynne, Gaheris, and Meilyr**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Every night bought the same vision – Arthur falling down dead, with Mordred standing over his corpse, bloody sword in hand.

These visions have become so commonplace that Merlin no longer wakes in a cold sweat, eyes darting here and there as he grounds himself in the real world.

He glanced out of his window to see the early pink and gold of the dawn. _Alara will be making her way here soon_, He thought. It had been a number of years since he saw his family; last time he saw Alara, she was a scrap of a girl with fawn-coloured curls and big green eyes, holding onto a hunting bow that had seen better days.

Making his morning visits around the castle, Merlin caught sight of Leon. "You coming off of night duty?"

"About to make my way to Arthur now." Leon stifled a yawn.

"I think it's better if you two go to the barracks and get some rest," Merlin said. "I'll report to Arthur."

"You sure?"

Merlin shrugged, "Don't worry about it. You said it yourself, nothing new to report."

"Okay then." Leon nodded before making a brief goodbye.

* * *

"Good morning Your Majesties,"

"Ah Merlin," Arthur took a bite of sausage. "I didn't think you would be joining us for breakfast this morning."

Taking a large serving of bacon and some sausage, Merlin regarded his king with curiosity, "And why wouldn't I be joining you for breakfast?"

"Isn't your sister making her journey to Camelot? I hear the forest paths are dogged by bandits and Druids."

"Alara is a very capable hunter, Arthur. Besides after this, I'm travelling to join her at a halfway point."

Before anyone was able to respond, two young boys entered the room, both smiling and laughing. An older woman followed, looking like she was at her wits' end. "I cannot apologise enough, my Queen, Gaheris was adamant to be with you both for your breakfast this morning."

Taking the smaller of the two children, Gwen smiled, placing the toddler on her lap. "It's of no matter, Wynne. That will be all." She handed the child some bread and butter, letting him eat whilst she turned her attention back to her husband and advisor. "Will your sister be safe up until then, Merlin? I don't want Alara to be in any danger during her journey to Camelot."

"I can take a small party with me, as insurance of her safety."

"Good," Gwen replied.

"Who's Alara?" The older of her two boys, Gaheris, asked.

Finishing his mouthful, Arthur bought the child onto his lap. "Alara is Merlin's sister. She's coming to Camelot to work here."

"Oh," Gaheris said. "Will she be helping Mumma?"

"Yes, in a way," Arthur nodded. "She will be helping Mumma and Wynne to look after you and your brother."

"Can she do magic, like Uncle Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, "No. Her Papa is different from my Papa. Alara is my half-sister."

"Oh." The wonderous gleam faded a little from Gaheris' eyes, the young boy dejected by the news.

Gwen stood up, hoisting her youngest child onto her hip. "Come along now, Gaheris," She said. "Papa and Uncle Merlin have some important things to talk about."

"Okay." He sighed; Gaheris dragged his feet a little as he exited the room.

As the door closed, Arthur's postures changed; it became one of the King, of the warrior and the peacemaker. "There have been reports of scouts from Morgana's troops."

"Where?"

"Mainly on the borders, but some have been spotted in the town, hiding like rats in a pantry." Arthur took a sip from his weak wine. "A few have been questioned, but they've all given little if no information."

Merlin sighed. "What shall we do?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied. "We've increased men on the borders, but it's not enough. We need more men."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation; a young guardsman entered. "I do apologise for the intrusion, my lords, but the advisors from Mithian's kingdom have arrived. They're waiting for you in the throne room."

"Duty calls," Merlin said.

* * *

Leading her horse to the stream, Alara's exhaustion caught up with her. She'd been riding since the middle of the night, only stopping to relieve herself or give the horse a rest. She stretched her body out as she walked along the bank, taking in the smell of the greenery around her. Ealdor wasn't big, but the surrounding forest was; growing up, she would wander around for hours, picking at berries and watching little creatures go about their days. Sometimes she would join Merlin and Will when they would go hunting, and be in as much trouble when she would come home with mud on her cheeks and grass stains on her dress.

Alara reached into her pack, pulling out the food that her mother had supplied her: smoked pidgeon with some homemade bread and cheese. She noticed that her mother had wrapped the food up in an intricate manner, the muslin tied up with some red ribbon. Her favourite colour - something that Mother never forgot. Merlin was blue, and Alara was red. Always.

The horse whinnied and walked over to her, nudging her pack. "There aren't any apples in there." Alara smiled. She softly stroked the horse's nose, feeling the velvet-like hair. "Maybe we can find some." She led the horse down the path, giving both it and herself a rest from the rigour of riding.

The thundering of hooves signalled a hunting party. Alara had seen plenty of them on her journey; a few of the hunters wore the colours of Mercia, whilst a few bore the colours of what was Cendred's kingdom. She hadn't seen any of the red and gold of Camelot, but maybe she would when getting closer to the border. The hunting party drew nearer, but this time, there weren't any colours; in fact, all the men wore the drab browns and blacks of bandits.

"Lookie here, lads, we've got ourselves a maiden!" One of them jeered; he looked to be the leader. "Where you heading, pet?"

"Nowhere interesting," Alara replied. "Nowhere you haven't been before."

The leader jumped off his horse, dusting off his clothes. "Oh c'mon, you're not afraid of me, are you?"

"I wouldn't go near here, Hobb," Another man called out. "She could be part of a trap."

"Trap! No way a pretty little thing like her is part of a trap." Hobb pinched Alara's chin, drawing it up so he could get a better look at her face. "My oh my, she's got some pretty eyes on her." Alara made an attempt to bite at Hobb's hand, making him squeal. "I like them feisty." His eyes began to glint like that of a wolf, about to attack a lamb.

Alara pushed him back, trying to get enough space between herself and Hobb. In the foray, she began to fumble around the saddle for her hunting knife - but to no avail. Hobb scratched at Alara's back with a knife, making the young woman cry out and fall. "You're going to regret this." He raised the knife and was about to make a killing blow.

A shout caught his attention: two of his men had been struck by arrows, and the others were approached by three riders, their scarlet cloaks whipping behind them. Knights of Camelot. One, a young dark-haired man, made a swing at Hobb, shoving him down to the ground. The knight came back, stopping by Alara - "Get out of her. Head north, to Camelot. We'll hold them off."

Alara didn't question the knight, and made her escape, riding as if Death itself was chasing after her.

* * *

"My lords come quick, there's a young woman in the courtyard. She's been injured."

Merlin and Arthur made their apologies to Nemethian advisors and hastily made their exit, pulling some guards from their posts.

"Bandits? Do you think Morgana's decided to infiltrate?" Arthur asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Merlin said. "It's probably someone who got away from an attack."

Gwen was already with the young woman, offering comfort. Once the two men made their entrance, both women looked up. The young woman rushed at Merlin, tightly wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

"Oh, Merlin! I was so frightened! I thought I could hold them off myself but I couldn't!"

Merlin made out to hug his sister before feeling something wet on her back. Blood. "Alara, who did this to you?"

She didn't reply, sobbing more into him.

"Take her to Gaius, he'll treat the wounds on her back," Gwen said.

Arthur readied himself, calling for servants to bring his armour. "I'll go out and see where these bandits are."

Merlin hushed Alara as he and Gwen bought her into the castle.

* * *

Gaius was a gentle hand, lightly washing at the wound on Alara's back. "You're lucky that the bandit had only scratched at you," He spoke. "Any deeper and you wouldn't have made it to Camelot alive."

"Did anyone ever tell you that your bedside manner is impeccable, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

Alara winced at the cooling sensation of the water. "Have you put some garlic flower in the water?"

Gaius paused in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I can smell it." Alara laughed. "Mother uses the bulbs in a paste. Remember, Merlin? When I fell into that thorn bu-OW!" She turned to face Gaius. "That hurt."

"My word, you're worse than your brother." He finished up cleaning the wounds and made a start on applying a bandage.

The door opened and Arthur entered. "How is she doing?"

"She almost bit Gaius' head off, so she's doing fine." Merlin grinned.

Arthur sat close by, watching Gaius methodically place each bandage on Alara's exposed back. "We caught the bandits."

"Thank you," Alara said. "I'm sorry for frightening you all."

"We've been hearing reports of those bandits for some time now, but it's lucky that you were the one who finally bought them down."

Alara winced once more before Gaius offered her back the torn shirt. "Oh... uh..."

"Here," Arthur removed his jacket and handed it to Alara. "It saves you wandering around the castle like that."

"Thank you, my King." Alara deeply curtsied.

"No need. You can call me Arthur, by the way."

Alara bowed this time, unsure of why she did that. "There were two knights, they were the ones that came to my rescue initially."

"I heard some rumblings amongst the knights that two of them saved a 'damsel in distress'," Merlin said.

"I'd like to thank them. They saved my life - the dark-haired one in particular."

"You mean Mordred?" Arthur asked. He ruminated on that thought. "Huh, he's the more 'get the job done' kind of knight, but I'm pleased to see he's come out of his shell more." He guided Alara to the door. "I can take you to the barracks tonight, after dinner. I'd like to think that Mordred would be pleased to know you're safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I haven't really given you all too much when it came to Alara and her characterisation, but I'm using this chapter in order to flesh her out a little. I wonder what she will be getting up to.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara**

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

Alara devoured her meal. It was only a simple stew, nothing as extravagant as Arthur's evening meal, but it tasted like the best thing she'd ever eaten.

"Watch out or you'll give yourself the hiccoughs." Merlin smiled.

Gaius served up another bowl of the stew, along with some bread. "If I knew you were going to eat me out of house and home, I would've made sure to stock up on food."

Taking a drink, Alara cleared her throat. "Don't worry about me, Gaius," She spoke. "I've been told that I'll have my own quarters once I begin my duties."

"Who told you that?" Merlin asked.

Before Alara could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Come!" Gaius called.

Arthur's golden head appeared. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. We were just finishing up some dinner. Is there anything wrong, Arthur?"

"I offered to take Alara to meet with Mordred. He's keen to know if you're alright after the meeting with the bandits this afternoon."

Merlin's eyes widened. He's the _last _person that Alara should be meeting, especially with his dreams as of late. "I can escort Alara there, no need for you to head all the way to the barracks."

Arthur retreated. "Okay then. Unless Alara says otherwise."

"Uh, well, it would be better for Arthur to show me around, I think. The knights will be on their best behaviour if he were to come visiting."

* * *

Mordred was nervous to meet her. Once he had returned with the defeated bandits, Arthur informed him that she was going to be okay. The other knights, especially Gwaine, teased him throughout the evening.

"We have to be careful, she _is_ Merlin's sister after all," Percival said. "For all we know she could make us all explode!"

There was a cough. The men all turned to see Arthur standing in the door way, the girl standing next to him. "Good evening, gentlemen. I see that Alara's arrival has made quite the impression on you all."

They all quickly smartened themselves up and formed and orderly line. Arthur smiled, "You don't have to act stoic on my account. I'm here to see Sir Mordred. At ease, men."

As the others settled and relaxed, Mordred remained standing.

"Sir Mordred?" Alara spoke. "It's nice to finally meet my saviour."

Mordred swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness. "Uh, that's not a problem, my lady," He said. "I was just doing my job, saving a young woman from distress."

She blushed. "Thank you. I don't think I would be here without your help."

"Like I said, not a problem."

"Would you like to walk with me?" Alara asked.

Mordred's eyes widened, and he looked at Arthur with shock. "You have my leave, Sir Mordred. Just make sure she comes back in one piece, is that understood? Merlin would have both our heads if something were to happen to her."

Leading the two of them out of the barracks, Arthur escorts them to the main entrance of the castle. "I promised Gwen that I would help with the children tonight, and I intend to keep that promise. Good night."

"Good night." Both Mordred and Alara reply.

* * *

They wander the castle, admiring the clarity of the night sky; Mordred points to the stars and begins to name them. "So that one, you see? Just off to the left?"

"Is it that one?" She points.

Mordred lightly takes a hold of her wrist and guides it. "You're off just a little. It's that one there."

"That one there?"

"Uh-huh."

She looks at it for a moment, leaning forward slightly as if to study it. "What star is that?"

"The North Star. It has a name, according to my people, but I can't remember it."

Alara catches his eyes; Mordred looked away, as if troubled. "Is everything okay?"

He nods. "Yes. I just ... haven't really thought about my family for a very long time."

"Do you miss them?"

"I do. We travelled a lot when I was young, and then one day ... everything changed." There was a pain in his voice. "My father and I were separated from my mother, and then my father was killed. After that I went from group to group, looking for some sort of connection, but ..."

"I'm sorry if I've bought up any painful memories for you," Alara said. "That wasn't my intention."

Mordred wiped at his eyes, not realising that he had began to cry. "No, no you haven't. I apologise for crying."

She smiled and grasped his hand in a gesture of comfort. "We all need a good cry every now and then. That's what my mother always said to me."

"So Merlin has never mentioned that he had a sister." He quickly changed the topic of conversation.

Alara shrugged. "He always said that it was for my protection. Like I needed protecting from anything."

"I know that being who he is has bought a lot of enemies to Camelot, what with the threat from Morgana growing each day."

"Well that's true. But he's always been the one who kept us safe."

"This may be a forward question, and you're very much in your rights to slap me or not answer it, but ... do you have magic?"

She shook her head. "No. And I think my mother was glad because of it. One child with magic is enough, but two? I think we would have driven her mad."

Mordred chuckled, with Alara following suit. Her laugh was like music to his ears; he felt his heart drop and a fluttering feeling enter his stomach. _Was he falling in love?_

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the evening talking and wandering the grounds of the citadel. They ended up on a walkway, looking at the moon and talking more about the stars.

"So that's the North Star?" Alara pointed. "That one right there."

"Second star to the right." Mordred smiled. "You've got a keen eye."

"When you chase squirrels and hunt rabbits, you end up gaining the sight."

She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Mordred asked.

"A little. I forgot to bring a shawl."

"Here." He removed his surcoat, placing it over Alara's shoulders. "It's not much."

Her cheeks flushed, out of the cold or of girlish delight Alara didn't know. "Thank you, Sir Mordred."

"Please, call me Mordred."

"Okay then, _Mordred_." She giggled.

Mordred stuck his tongue out at her. "Okay then, _my lady_." They both laughed once again, the noise ringing out into the night. His deep tone meeting her melodic one matched well, like a harmony.

Alara huddled closer to Mordred, their hands caressing one another. Without even registering the movement, their hands intertwined.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot apologise _enough_ for how late this chapter is! Life kind of got in the way, so this had to be put on hold. Once again, I am so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so patient for the previous chapter! Like I said, life got in the way and I had to put Forever and Always to one side until I had the time to work on this story. I do hope that you enjoyed it! I wanted to give Mordred a more boyish characterisation, and make him a little more vulnerable than his characterisation in the series.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

**TW/CW: There's some light description of a broken limb and a compound fracture in this chapter. If this makes you ****uncomfortable at all, I would skip that.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Morgana stared out into the frozen wastes. It had been months since she arrived and yet there was no sign of her spy returning. If he was dead, he was dead. No matter, she could always get a hold of another one. There was always someone who wanted to make their mark, a weasel of a youth who would promise her that they would not fail, that they would work hard to get the information that she required.

Her army was hard at work, training and readying themselves for the impending battle against Arthur, and more importantly, against _him_. The one who evades her, the figure that haunts her nightmares. _Emrys_.

"My lady?" A guard approached.

Morgan turned. "Yes?"

"Whilst on a patrol this morning, we found a rider coming with news from Camelot."

"Where is he?"

The guard led her to the courtyard, pointing to the dark horse that was being led to the stables. There was a small flag with the Pendragon insignia tied to the saddle. "He's in there, Lady Morgana."

The figure tied up in the stable was the very spy that she was thinking about. He seemingly rose from her thoughts like the stink from a pile of dung. As the young man opened his mouth, she stopped him. "Save the whimpers and the apologies. What can you tell me?"

He gulped. "A girl has arrived in Camelot."

"A _girl_?" She sneered. "What's so special about a girl arriving in Camelot?" She turned to leave, disappointed.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's the sister of Arthur's advisor."

Morgana froze. _Maybe this spy wasn't so useless after all._

* * *

Merlin had another nightmare, yet this one was different to all the others. Alara was caught in Mordred's crossfire, being struck down the same as Arthur. Their burgeoning friendship had worried him; she needed to be told who Mordred really was. But would she believe him? He didn't want to dwell on the thought of breaking Alara's heart, but it was something that had to be done eventually.

"Is everything okay, my Lord? You look troubled." Gareth, his man-servant, asked.

"Hm? Oh. Uh, yes, I'm fine, thank you Gareth." Merlin answered. "There's going to be a feast tonight. Could you have my clothes laundered and ready for the celebration this evening?"

Gareth bowed. "Of course, my Lord."

As he exited his chamber, there was raucous laughter as Gaheris was chased by Alara, who grasped onto the younger prince Meilyr. "Having fun?"

"We're on our way to breakfast." Alara said.

"Well then," Merlin smiled. "I hope I don't impede your appending arrival."

He watched as the three turned a corner, Gaheris' laughter rebounding off the castle walls. Rolling his eyes, Merlin made his way to the council chamber - there was a meeting today between Arthur and the captain of the city guard - there had been a spy in Camelot, and he had just evaded their searches.

* * *

"What do you mean he just 'vanished'?" Arthur demanded. "He isn't smoke! He's a tangible person. How on _earth_ did you lose him!"

The captain, Lionel, stood before Arthur, not meeting his blazing stare. He wrung his hands together and stumbled over his words. "We were tracking him, sire. Most of the lads had been suspicious of Bors' actions over the last few months. So much so that we had to keep him under watch."

"That's not good enough!" Arthur bellowed. "He could have had access to any sort of intel about our soldiers and now he's gone! You have put all of us at risk because of your stupidity!"

Arthur was being unduly harsh, but his anger was directed in the right place. Merlin stepped forward as Arthur stopped to take a breath and relax his shoulders. "The king is correct, Lionel. It may sound like he is being harsh, but your mismanagement is the reason that Bors has evaded persecution."

"I cannot apologise enough, my king," Lionel took a knee. "I humbly take whatever punishment you deem fit for me."

Both Arthur and Merlin sighed. Moments like this were never easy, and they never seemed to become any easier. "Lionel," Arthur finally spoke. "I chose to relieve you of your position as captain of the guard. I thank you for your years of service, as you have served under both myself and my father."

Lionel stood and bowed. "I take my leave, sire." He exited the chamber, shoulders stooped in anguish.

Arthur waved off the other advisors, leaving only himself and Merlin. "What do we do?"

"Well I'll have to look into the guard and find a suitable replacement as soon as possible." Merlin said. "We don't know if Morgana is sending anymore spies our way, or if there are any more hiding away in the city."

Arthur nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. "How can I govern my people effectively if I'm unable to get my guards to do their jobs?"

"Let me worry about the guards. You may be king but you can't control everything." Merlin sat in the empty throne next to his friend.

"In the last three years, there's been moments where everything goes right, and then something happens to bring it all crashing down." Arthur said. "I want to be as great as my father, I do, but I feel like I'm letting him down."

"Arthur, I'm going to be honest with you, your father, whilst he was a good king, was not a popular man. Look at what you've done to bring this kingdom to the heights it has reached - you bought in laws so people with magic no longer have to hide-"

"That was your doing, Merlin, not mine."

"But still, what you've done to this kingdom, what you've bought into law to make your people's lives better ... Arthur, you're going to be the greatest king that this land has ever known."

* * *

Mordred, with his afternoon duties completed and with nothing to do until patrol at sundown, made his way to Alara's chamber. He caught one of the maids as she left the room. "Is the Lady Alara present?"

"No, Sir Mordred. I think she's with the Queen and the young princes."

He considered that dressing down maybe more appropriate, as to not frighten the princes, but maybe it was better to stay as he was. _If Meilyr starts crying then you only have yourself to blame_, he thought.

Making his way across the castle, he thought about the time he has shared with Alara since her arrival; he more or less spent all of his free time with her, and he assumed it was the same with Alara. At least he hoped it was. Whenever she got close to him or laughed at something, he got this intense fluttering feeling in his stomach, and his heart would drop like a rock in a river. Mordred dared to mention this to the other knights - they would tease him relentlessly for it.

Mordred was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he was outside the Queen's chambers. Taking a moment, he straightened his mail and bought back his shoulders, broadening his frame.

"I know you're out there, Mordred," Guinevere spoke. "You can come in."

Caught off guard, he entered, to be met with the shrieking princes. They were playing a game, although he couldn't figure out what, and they were running all over the room. Alara was sitting, with the Queen placed at the table. Wooden toys and cloth animals were strewn across the room, with a large blanket spread across a large empty space.

Mordred bowed. "Forgive the intrusion, my Lady, but I hoped to have a brief word with Alara."

"Of course, that's no problem." She smiled and went over to calm her wild children.

Alara dusted her skirt and tucked a strand of her sable-coloured hair behind her ear. Mordred almost melted on the spot.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong? Does Merlin need me?"

"No, no. I just wanted to, uh, ask you, if, uh, you wanted to join me for ride." He spoke.

She bit her lip. By the Gods he wanted to kiss her there and then. "I would have to see if my Lady agrees. The princes have be rather troublesome today."

"We can go another time-"

"No, no. This might be the only chance we get."

* * *

Gwen gladly let the two go, claiming that both of the princes were being to tire themselves out.

The weather was chilly, but calm. They both wore thick woollen cloaks; Mordred's was a deep green colour, and Alara's was a burgundy.

The fresh smell of the damp earth and the sounds of the rustling trees gave the two adults a sense of peace. "There's a ravine just south-east of the city," Mordred pointed. "We can ride there, take a stop."

"I like the sound of that." She replied. Digging her heels into her mare, Alara gave chase, laughing aloud as she left small puffs of dust in her path. "Last one to the edge of the forest is a beetle!"

Mordred cried out - "I'll show you beetle!" He drove his horse forward, catching up with the young woman. He could hear her encouraging her horse as he travelled, edging his own one further and further.

There was a brief moment where he had almost caught up with her, but Alara was elusive, always with a trick up her sleeve. "Come on, slow-worm, catch up!" She exclaimed. Off again she was, just a canter away from Mordred.

She heard his horse whinny and Mordred cry out as he was flipped off of his horse. There was a nasty _crunch_ sound as he crashed into the dirt path.

Alara halted her horse and jumped off, running to the fallen knight. "Gods, Mordred are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Mordred? Answer me, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Once again, he didn't answer.

She was able to roll him over and saw that his left arm was bent out of shape, with some bone sticking out of the skin. Mordred's head was badly cut, with blood welling at his forehead and a large bump starting to take shape.

In a panic, Alara started to think of all the things that her mother had taught her about basic healing. _First thing is to make sure that the injured person is __conscious_, she remembered. She made an assessment of Mordred's breathing, putting her hand lightly over his mouth to feel for breath. "Mordred, it's Alara. You've badly hurt your head and your arm is severely broken."

Mordred groaned and tried to move. "Why does my arm feel funny?" He muttered.

"You've broken it. I need you to stay still, okay? I'm going to try and find something to keep your arm as straight as possible." She rolled up her cloak and placed it under his head.

Alara searched around for some long, robust-looking sticks. Finding a long branch, she snapped it in half; and that was the easy part. The next part wouldn't be as easy.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: How did you like the last chapter? I bet you didn't see that ending coming! This is where the feelings between Alara and Mordred get dialled to 11. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

**TW/CW: There's some light description of various injuries and some vomiting in this chapter. If that makes you ****uncomfortable at all, I would skip that.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

The feast was due to begin and Mordred's chair was empty. He had been missing for several hours, and only Gwen knew were he was. "He and Alara had gone out for a ride." She said. "I didn't think that they would be gone this long."

Arthur immediately organised several search parties. Merlin scoured his texts, looking for some form of a basic tracking spell, but was unable to find anything of use. "I can give the hunting dogs some of Alara and Mordred's clothing, but that's it."

"That's the best shot we have of finding them. It's already dark, and we don't know how long they have been gone," Arthur said. "Their scent may have gone stale, but all we have to go on is hope."

* * *

Alara had been travelling for hours now. Mordred was sat in front of her, as draping him over his horse could make his head injury worse. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she had been riding in a straight line.

With Mordred fading in and out of consciousness and his broken arm as patched up as it could be, she knew that the best chance that he had of recovery was back in Camelot. "Mordred? Are you okay? How's your head?"

He groaned and his head lolled forward. "We need to stop ... going to be sick."

Halting both horses, Alara pulled her friend off and bought him to the side of the path, letting him vomit. She bought over the canteen of water, taking a small sip before offering it to him. "Hopefully we're not too far," She nodded. "We'll get you to Gaius and he can help you."

Mordred did not take the offered drink, and instead just laid by the path, his breathing now laboured.

"No, no, no. Don't start doing that now," Alara said. She hauled him to the horses, her arms hooked under his armpits. "C'mon now, we're getting back on the horses."

Mordred abruptly dropped, his body now a deadweight. "C'mon Mordred, we're almost home now. Don't die on me. Don't you die, c'mon now." Alara tried with all of her strength to lift up his body, but failed to do so. They both collapsed, Mordred now laying across Alara's legs.

She began to cry, her tears dropping onto Mordred's bloody face. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Alara stroked Mordred's face and ran some fingers through his hair as if to brush it. Out of nowhere, she started to hum a simple melody.

* * *

The dogs caught a mix of scents as they hunted deeper and deeper into the forest. The knights were trotting on horseback, shouting; Arthur headed the main group to the north, whereas Merlin headed a second group to the west. They had had no luck so far, with the dogs only catching brief whiffs and then losing it almost as quickly. Merlin was beginning to get anxious - this confirmed that Mordred should no longer be trusted, Alara's feelings for him aside.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked him.

"My sister is missing and you think now is a good time to ask if I'm okay?" Merlin snapped.

Gwaine was taken aback by the comments.

"Sorry." Merlin said. "I just... I'm worried, okay?"

"Don't worry about it, mate, I get it."

Merlin kept his eyes forward, a ball of light in his hand lighting up the vastness before them. "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." He spoke. The guiding light glowing brighter as the incantation began to form.

"C'mon Alara," He whispered. "Follow the light."

* * *

She could barely see the trees with how dark it had become. Mordred's breath was thready, and his pulse was beginning to grow very weak. Stilling humming the same tune, Alara tried to wrap her cloak tighter around them both, making sure that Mordred had more coverage than she did. Closing her eyes, Alara hoped that the winter chill would be kind to her and to Mordred.

Time had passed, and a blinding light caught Alara's closed eyes. Opening them, thinking it was morning, she was shocked to find a ball of brilliant, milky-white light before her. "A guiding light! Mordred look! We're going to be okay! They've found us!"

Mordred roused a little, but he dropped once again.

"We're here! We're both here! We need help!" She shouted out, hoping someone - anyone - could hear her voice. "Help! Somebody ... Anybody! Help!" Alara listened out for hoof-beats or any recognisable voices. "We're here! Help! We need help!"

* * *

It was Percival who heard Alara's voice.

Listening out again, he waited to hear the voice. "_We're here! Help! We need help!_"

"There she is!" He bellowed, urging forward with a hunting dog in tow. "We found her!"

There was a chorus of shouts and calls as the search party moved toward the sound of Alara's voice.

They found her in the middle of a path: she was sat up against one of the horses, Mordred lying across her legs - and in bad shape. A light was hovering above them, bringing clarity to the scene before them.

Percival went to pick up Mordred, but Alara stopped him. "He's got a broken arm, he bashed his head and is unconscious. I don't think he'll make it."

"Oh don't you worry," Percival grinned. "We've got the whole of Camelot on hand, so we'll get the two of you help in no time."

Merlin's party was the next to arrive. He zeroed in on Alara, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've got you, don't worry. Shhh, shhh. I'm here, I've got you."

"I need to make sure Mordred is okay." She wailed. "He's hurt. He's badly, badly hurt."

Merlin stopped her. "He's going to be okay, Alara. Hey, look at me. He's going to be fine." Hoisting her up onto his horse, Merlin rode up to where Percival was with Mordred's comatose form. He didn't extinguish the guiding light, however, letting it linger as they travelled back to Camelot.

* * *

They reached Camelot as dawn was breaking. Mordred was rushed to Gaius' quarters, laid on his worktable.

"What's happened?" The old man questioned.

"He's got a broken arm," Percival said. "And quite a sizeable bump to the head."

Gaius began his examination as Alara was bought in. She set herself to work, helping Gaius bind Mordred's arm and salve his wounds with ointments. "You did very good to set this arm," Gaius commented. "Who taught you this?"

"Mother did." She answered. "I broke my leg when I was small, and as she was binding my leg, she showed me how to do it."

Gaius smiled. "She would be proud to see how you did." He caught sight of the bone that had broken through the skin; it was raw, the cut jagged and angry. "How did you deal with this?"

"I cleaned the wound with some water and did as best as I could to place the bone back. Is something the matter?"

"No, no. You did the best you could with the injury, which is commendable."

Merlin watched as Alara worked around Gaius, the two talking rapidly as they set to work healing the broken knight. Percival pat him on the shoulder. "Drink?"

"Yes please." He nodded, leaving the room.

Both Gaius and Alara worked tirelesly until they were satisfied that Mordred was as safe as could be. They agreed that he had lost a considerable amount of blood from the head-wound and the broken skin, and that he would have to be cared for until he was considered safe. The young man had been stitched up, and some ointment placed on the cuts; his arm had some new bandages wrapped around it, with two planks of wood used to steady the broken bones.

"Someone will need to stay with him whilst I do my morning tasks." Gaius said. "Could you play physician whilst I'm busy?"

Cuffing her nose, Alara nodded. "I'll get some fresh water and keep an eye on him, Gaius."

The elder gravely smiled as he rose and set about his work, leaving out some fresh stitches and needles, a small jar of ointment, and some dry cloths. Whilst he readied himself, he slyly watched as Alara sprang into action, making sure that Mordred's head was correctly propped up, that his arm was secure, and that his mouth was daubed with a wet cloth. Content with the bedside manner, he attended to his patients.

* * *

It was noon, and Gaius was still out. Alara had done well for herself to keep busy and pass the time; she had freshened herself up, and hand to borrow some of Merlin's old clothes, despite the fact that they swamped her smaller frame. As the hours passed, she had developed a little routine: once the bell strikes the hour, walk around the chamber, letting her legs get some exercise; every quarter the sun moved, she would daub Mordred's lips with some water, making sure to take some water for herself; and ever three-quarter movement of the sun, she would check the wounds for any sign of infection.

Merlin stopped by to check on the two of them. "How is he?"

"Nothing has really changed." She remarked. "His pulse is still slow and feeble. He doesn't really make much of a fuss."

He could see the concern on Alara's face. _I can't tell her this_, he thought, _it would break her heart into a million pieces_. "What happened?"

"We were riding, and I dared a race. I was winning, and then all of a sudden he was on the ground. I don't know what caused his horse to just freeze up like that."

"You were really brave to stay there for that long." Merlin said.

"I was able to sort of shove him onto my horse, and we rode around for hours. I made sure that we stayed in a straight line, but we might have veered off the track once or twice."

Merlin placed his hand on her's, squeezing it tight. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm not the important one here." She sighed. "Mordred is the one who's currently lying in bed with a broken arm and a bashed-in head." Alara picked up the bowl of water. "I need to go and fetch some more. Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "I can keep watch. You go."

Watching her leave, Merlin stared down the paralysed Mordred. He could do it: he could just kill him now, and then all of his nightmares would go away; Arthur wouldn't die and he would reach his destiny of uniting Albion. Merlin pondered on his fate ... would he _knowingly _commit murder just so that the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled?

* * *

Alara watched over Mordred day and night, caring for him. She was in charge. Gaius allowed her to do so, as for him it meant he could slowly watch the burgeoning love that Alara had for Mordred grow over the hours she spent. A week into Mordred's coma, Alara had requested that he be moved to Merlin's old room, to give Gaius his workshop back. She resided in a make-shift cot next to him, making sure not to be too far away.

Merlin wasn't too happy about the arrangement, but Gaius made the young man to stop worrying as there was always someone to keep and eye on the two young adults.

The other knights would make a point of showing up, bringing food swiped from the kitchens or bringing much needed company to Alara's lonely watch. There was a small pool, started off by Gwaine no less, as to when Alara would admit her feelings for Mordred; he tried very hard to get her to admit it, but she knew his game eventually, and would always skirt the question.

"C'mon, you know it's true. You can't hide from it." He goaded.

Alara rolled her eyes and settled the damp cloth on Mordred's forehead.

Whilst he didn't wake from his coma, the bone looked as if it was beginning to heal; the bruising was beginning to settle, and his arm was looking a normal position. Alara, at the behest of both Gaius and Merlin, went back to caring for the young princes. Both men assured her that he was in the best of hands.

The princes were a handful, but they provided a needed distraction. Gaheris was beginning to learn his letters and numbers, whilst Meilyr was just starting to form words - so far he had 'NO', 'MORE', and 'PLEASE' down pat.

One evening Gwen was helping her settle the two young boys into bed, and she inquired about Mordred. "How is he doing?"

"Still hasn't woken up yet, but the swelling on his head has come down considerably and his arm is almost ready to come out of the binding."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

Alara beamed. "Yes, it really is."

Gwen knew that smile. She's seen Arthur with that same smile hundreds of times. "You love him, don't you?"

"Not you, too."

"What?"

Alara sighed, "Gwaine has this small money pool going of when I'll finally admit that I'm in love with Mordred."

"And are you?"

"I am. I don't want to admit that looking after him these past few weeks has made me realise this, but I am in love with him."

Gwen offered her a seat that the table. "Don't be scared of saying it, Alara. When I first realised I was in love with Arthur, I was frightened. I was a peasant and he was the prince! It was forbidden. We had to hide for a very long time. When I finally got the chance to be called his wife - to be called _queen_, even - it was the most wonderful feeling. Don't waste that feeling. Let it flow unabashedly."

There was a light knock at the door, and a kitchen maid entered, carrying two plates of food. "Milady, I bought you some dinner, as requested."

Gwen nodded her thanks and started to eat, signalling for Alara to do so as well. "With the time that we have," She said. "I can finally ask you how you've been finding life here in Camelot."

"Wild." Alara replied. "Life in Ealdor is far more tranquil compared to the city."

"Has it met your expectations?"

"Exceeded them."

The two women continued to chat as they ate their food, both regaling stories and idly talking as the time passed.

* * *

When Alara returned, Gaius had left Merlin's room. "Gaius? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I've removed the stitches from his head - there will be some minor scarring, but it should be easily covered by his hair."

Alara settled herself next to the bed. "How about his arm?"

"I will give it a few more days, I think. Just to be safe."

She nodded. Gaius could see that something had changed, but he couldn't put his fingers on it. Maybe it was the way she softly laced her hand with his, or the way that she lovingly stroked his hair. He couldn't tell ... Or maybe he didn't want to comment on what he could see.

"Good night, Alara."

"Good night Gaius."

* * *

Alara couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but keep a hold of Mordred's hand, couldn't help but softly stroke his head. The confession she made to Gwen filled her with giddy delight as she kept telling herself over and over again that she loved him. She was thinking about how to break it to him, how to tell him once he was awake that she was madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with him. Looking out to see if Gaius was asleep, Alara smoothed some of Mordred's hair away from his face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered. "By the Gods I love you, Mordred. Please come back to us. _To me_." She intently watched his face, waiting for any sign of movement or any sign of his eyes moving. But there was nothing. Sighing, Alara settled herself as comfortably as she could, and laid her head down.

Hours had passed. As the sun rose and the light broke through the window, there were stirrings. First, it was the twitch of a finger. Then two. Mordred softly moaned as his mind broke through the haze. He very slowly opened his eyes - the light making them sting. Blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust, he very slowly turned his head to see Alara fast asleep, her arms resting on the frame, providing as a prop for her head. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt dry. Smacking his lips to gain some moisture, he finally spoke - "Alara? What happened?"


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

It took all of her willpower to not leap on Mordred right then; she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Mordred stare at her, blue eyes bright in the morning sunlight. Not knowing what to do, Alara sat in shock as Mordred moved about, trying to hoist himself into a sitting position.

Gaius entered the room, fresh water and a bowl of porridge in hand. "And how is-" He looked up and saw Mordred. "Oh. I guess we won't be needing this water."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of that porridge though, Gaius. I'm starving."

The physician obliged, not before Alara stuck a finger in the bowl and took a scoop of the porridge. "Sorry." She smirked.

Gaius bowed his head. "I'll leave the two of you to look after yourselves?"

Alara nodded. "I'll give Mordred his ointment before I join the queen with the princes' breakfasts."

* * *

"I don't know what made my horse behave like that," Mordred said. "That one is usually very calm."

Alara didn't reply: she was inspecting Mordred's arm, softly running her fingers over the areas where the major breaks were. "Doesn't feel as if there's anything to worry about." She said. Before Mordred could move, she stopped him. "You need to be careful. Your arm broke in a few places. No swinging a sword for you just yet."

"But what about my duties? I can't be off to the side! What if-"

"I'll tell Arthur that you need time to rest. Some simple exercises will be enough to help with regaining basic movement."

"Yes Mother." He grumbled.

Alara flicked Mordred's thigh. "Oi. Cheeky." She picked up the breakfast things and went to go clean them, giving Mordred the privacy to dress in some fresh clothes. She was caught up in her thoughts, letting them wash away in the hot water. _Do I really think that Mordred loves me? I was stupid enough to love him, and to go as far as kissing him. Oh Gods I hope he can't hear my thoughts._

Not wanting to disturb her, Mordred crept into the workroom, watching as Alara cleaned the dishes. He couldn't help but gaze upon the way that she had tied her hair away; the dark tresses wrapped up in cloth, stray curls tracing her neck. He thought about her eyes and how brilliant they looked as he stared at her for the first time.

"Did you kiss me?" He asked.

Alara visibly tensed. _He knew_. "Um, maybe? I don't know."

"I was dreaming, and I remember you kissing me."

"Oh did I? Well, I guess your head must've been badly hurt." Her voice was shaking. _Oh Gods! What do I do? Do I tell him the truth? Do I just lie and see where that gets me?_ She jumped as she felt Mordred lightly touched her elbow. "Mordred... I-"

"There's been something I've been wanting to say for a really long time," He said. "And it's weird to think that it's taken until my accident to see."

"See what?"

"That I love you."

Her breath hitched. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mordred shook his head.

"Don't speak," He told her. "I want to tell you how I really feel."

"Oh shut up and kiss me you big idiot." She pulled his lips to hers as she kissed him deeply, threading her soapy fingers through his hair. Mordred followed Alara's lead as they kissed.

It was like music was playing in their heads as passion took over. They grasped and caressed and moved as one, not speaking or pausing for breath. It was perfect. Nothing stopped either of them as the dishes lay forgotten in the water, as Mordred moved his head down to pepper Alara's neck with soft kisses, pulling her body tighter to his.

Both Merlin and Gaius entered the room, coming across the two young lovers. Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Gaius stopped him, closing the door to the workroom, letting them have their privacy.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Alara felt like she was walking on air. A tune in her heart and a spring in her step, she went about her duties thinking about her kiss with Mordred. _He loves me_, she kept thinking, _he loves me, he loves me, he loves me!_

Arthur and Gwen didn't let her chipper attitude go unnoticed. "I heard Mordred is awake," Arthur said. "I bet you're happy. You were really worried for him."

"Hm? Oh, yes, I am glad that he's finally come around." She replied.

Gwen smirked into her breakfast as she watched Alara float around the room, a big grin on her face. "I assume you'll still want to care for him?"

"Now he's up and about, I'll take a step back. Let Gaius do his work. I've done everything I could."

"I bet you did more than that." Arthur muttered.

Gwen slapped her husbands arm in chastisement for his comment. "That's not a comment befitting a king, is it now?"

Arthur tried and failed to hide his laughter. "No, no it isn't," He took a deep and serious tone, catching Alara's eye and winking when Gwen wasn't looking. "Will Mordred be allowed to return to full service?"

"Not quite yet," Alara replied. "He was unconscious for almost two months, and his arm was severely broken in several places. Mordred needs the time to recuperate and regain strength back into his arm."

"Does Gaius recommend any treatment?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything to Mordred just yet, but I assume that he would prescribe basic exercise and some movement to help with his arm."

"And I assume that you, as his caregiver, would want to oversee that treatment be carried out to its fullest?"

Alara blushed. "With my duties with the princes, my lord, I don't think I'll have the appropriate time to oversee-"

"Gaheris is old enough now to start basic training with some weapons," Arthur said. "You can escort him to the training grounds whilst the knights have their daily training. It is of no matter."

* * *

Over the following weeks, with Gaheris starting to take part in basic training and Meilyr beginning his lessons with tutors, Alara split her time between aiding Mordred with his recovery and continuing her apprenticeship under Gaius. It seemed that the head injury took far more of a toll on Mordred: he was becoming more lethargic, he sometimes lost focus during training exercises, and he was having trouble sleeping. One night, he was caught by the guards wandering about the castle, described as being in a trance. It worried both Gaius and Alara.

"So these episodes of sleep-walking," Gaius asked. "Do they happen every night?"

Mordred shook his head. "Not always."

Alara studied that scar on Mordred's hairline; there didn't seem to be any sign of infection around the wound, nor did Mordred show any other signs of possible infection. "That's very strange."

Gaius turned to Alara. "Has there been any other odd symptoms?"

"Mordred has been showing signs of excessive tiredness, bouts of poor concentration, and lately he's been suffering from prolonged headaches."

Gaius took note and began to root through his various vials and bottles. "I recommend that you take one sip of poppy juice at night to help you sleep, and if you have another bad headache, I want you to go to your chambers, draw your curtains and lay in bed with a thick cloth over your eyes." Handing over a small bottle, Gaius offered a small posset. "This is willow bark. It's a strong painkiller - not as strong as poppy juice, but it will help with your headaches."

Mordred nodded and took the medicine gladly.

"Alara, could you make note of Mordred's symptoms when he has a headache? It would be useful to me for future patients."

"Of course, Gaius."

* * *

Under Gaius' prescribed medicine, Mordred did seem to make improvements; he did seem to be more alert and his bouts of sleep-walking reduced. The headaches seemed to increase, however: Mordred was more or less bedridden. The headache started after a rough training session and only got worse the more her moved about. Arthur relieved him of his duties until he was deemed fit by Gaius.

Mordred laid down on his bed. The fire was smothered and his curtains drawn tight, letting in very little light. Alara sat in a chair next to his bed, recording Mordred's symptoms.

"Where is the pain focused? Is it all over your head or in your eyes?"

He grunted. "All over really. It started in my eyes, and then it got worse really fast."

"Do you feel nauseated, like you're going to be sick? Or do you feel normal?"

"Uh, I have been sick when no-one's looking, but that's usually when the pain gets unbearable."

Alara stopped writing and went into a moment of deep thought. "I wonder..." She readjusted the cloth covering Mordred's eyes and softly kissed him. "I'm just going to see Gaius. I won't be gone long."

* * *

"What if Mordred needs some time away from Camelot?"

"What do you mean?"

Alara opened her notebook and showed Gaius the list of Mordred's symptoms. "It seems that constant loud noise and movement aggravates Mordred's headaches, and being in a dark room with little to no noise appears to offer relief. Why not send Mordred away for a few days, maybe even a week, giving him time in a peaceful environment that could potentially aid in his recovery."

Gaius pondered the suggestion for a moment. "Where would you suggest that Mordred go?"

"Ealdor." Alara mumbled.

"You want to send Mordred all the way to Ealdor? That's at least a day and a half riding away! And you'll be entering an enemy kingdom!"

"Once Cendred died what was left of his bloodline merged with Queen Mithian's kingdom. We'll be safe."

"_We_?" Gaius laughed. "You'll be going with him?'

"Well someone needs to!"

"What on earth is going on?" Merlin asked. He stood in the doorway, his clothing giving him a regal air. "All I can hear is shouting as I've made my way down the hall. What's with all the raised voices?"

Gaius beat Alara to answering. "She thinks that both herself and Mordred should travel all the way to Ealdor so Mordred can recover."

Merlin turned to his sister. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "Gaius is the physician here. I was only making a suggestion to further Mordred's recovery. I didn't mean for this fighting to start."

"Alara, please go back to your duties. I'll come by your chambers later to talk."

* * *

Alara didn't realise that she had fallen asleep at Mordred's bedside until a soft hand on her shoulder woke her up. It was Merlin. He gestured for her to follow, and she did once she was assured that Mordred was deeply asleep.

He bought her to a secluded alcove. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this about what happened with Gaius? I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no. I've spoken to Gaius and he admits that he reacted poorly to your suggestion. I'll admit myself that he's done that to me a few times over the years."

Alara sighed, the tension releasing from her shoulders. "That's good at least. It bothered me."

"I need to talk to you about Mordred."

"What about Mordred?"

Merlin bit his lip, unsure of where to begin. "Mordred ... I've been ... Ugh this is a lot harder than I thought."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I've been having dreams lately." He said. "And I feel like they mean something is going to happen. Something bad."

"Like what?"

Merlin briefly looks around and sees that there are no guards visible in the corridor. He also checks the courtyard - one could never be too careful these days. "It's Mordred. He's responsible for Arthur's murder."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for bearing with me, guys. Life is getting a little busy now that it's coming up to Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Thanks again for being patient: as the Christmas break was coming up, I had a bunch of assignments due and I took Christmas as time to relax, as once the new year hits, I'm back to being up to my ears in work. I wanted this chapter to be a Christmas gift of sorts, but that didn't happen. Once again, thanks for bearing with me.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

* * *

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

_"I need to talk to you about Mordred."_

_"What about Mordred?"_

_Merlin bit his lip, unsure of where to begin. "Mordred ... I've been ... Ugh this is a lot harder than I thought."_

_"What seems to be the problem?"_

_"I've been having dreams lately." He said. "And I feel like they mean something is going to happen. Something bad."_

_"Like what?"_

_Merlin briefly looks around and sees that there are no guards visible in the corridor. He also checks the courtyard - one could never be too careful these days. "It's Mordred. He's responsible for Arthur's murder."_

"Arthur's _murder?_" Alara said. "Please tell me that you are aware of how ridiculous you sound."

"I'm serious," Merlin said. He bought Alara further into the alcove and lowered his voice further. "I've been having these dreams for months. They've been getting worse ever since Mordred arrived."

"You're just being paranoid."

Merlin sighed, "Alara, I wouldn't be telling you thing if I didn't think I was correct." His shoulders slumped, realising he wasn't getting through to his sister. "Look, to the Druids and all those who practice magic, I'm this ... leader. I'm the one they call Emrys."

"And this had what to do with Mordred?"

"Let me explain. Arthur has this great destiny before him, he's this ruler who'll unite the entire land. Mordred is the reason for his demise."

"Mordred? How? Why?"

"I don't know. But from the moment I met him I was warned that he would be the greatest threat to Camelot."

Alara shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"What?"

"The first sign of me liking someone, and you immediately accuse them of being the reason Arthur dies?"

Merlin shushed her and made another look around, catching the sight of some guards. "Lower your voice! Anyone of the people that could be listening may misunderstand our conversation."

"Merlin I won't be told to throw away my first love because he's some fabled killer. Mordred isn't like that!"

"He isn't like that _yet_!" Merlin hissed. "There's a reason he kills Arthur, and I don't want you to be that reason!"

Alara straightened up and took a step back. "You're saying that _I'm _reason for all that?"

"What? No!"

"Well then what's the reason? There has to be something else about Mordred that gives you reason to believe all this nonsense." Alara turned to walk away, Merlin grabbing her arm to stop her. "Merlin, let me go or so help me I will scream this castle to the ground."

Merlin was surprised. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Yanking her arm out of her brother's grip, Alara walked away.

* * *

Gaius had a change of heart, allowing both Alara and Mordred to travel to Ealdor for a week. Merlin was an escort, as assurance that they arrived unscathed. Merlin and Alara had not spoken in the days following their argument. Whenever they saw one another, they gave a curt nod and went about their business. This troubled Merlin greatly, and his attitude had begun to affect his work as Arthur's advisor.

"Won't she speak to you at all?" Arthur asked over lunch.

Merlin shook his head. "She's either spending her time with Mordred or helping Gaius. If we have to be in the same room together she doesn't stay for very long."

"She's young and in love, Merlin." Gwen said. "Give her some time and she'll eventually want to talk."

Arthur nodded, "Gwen's right. Whenever we've argued we give each other the space to cool off. Allows us to figure out why we were angry in the first place and gets us to talk like adults."

"When did you start sounding like Gaius."

"Oi!" Arthur threw a hunk of bread at Merlin.

Both young princes laughed at their godfather and wanted to join in, throwing their wooden toys at each other. Arthur quickly broke up the fight, save Meilyr start bawling at being clumped in the face by a wooden soldier.

Merlin thought about what both Gwen and Arthur said, realising that they were right. "I'll guess I'm going to be playing the waiting game."

"That's my favourite game!" Gaheris smiled.

Leaving the family to finish their lunch and spend some more time together uninterrupted, Merlin headed to Gaius' workshop. He knew that the elderly man would provide some much needed reprieve and help with the dilemma at hand.

* * *

"I do think that Alara has every right to be angry with you, Merlin."

"You're sure?"

Gaius sat across from him and continued his work. "Look at it from Alara's eyes. You're standing there and telling her that the young man she's involved with is dangerous. You've also told her this gobbledygook about who you are to try and justify why Mordred is dangerous."

The door opened and Alara came in. "Oh, I didn't realise we had any company."

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Just collecting some supplies for our travel to Ealdor tomorrow."

"How have Mordred's headaches been faring?" Merlin asked.

"No headaches since the night before last." She replied. Her voice was monotone. "Sir Mordred seems to be recovering. Hopefully he can start some more rigorous training in the next couple of weeks."

"That's good, isn't it Alara?"

Alara didn't reply, leaving the workshop.

Merlin let his head rest against the table. "I don't know what to do, Gaius. I have to spend a day and a half travelling with her, and if she's going to act like that, I'd rather be fed to wyverns."

Gaius smiled and pat Merlin's head. "She'll come round. Give it time."

* * *

At dawn the three left Camelot. It would take at least a day and a half to travel - and that was in good weather; but a downpour of rain was predicted later in the day. With Mordred still suffering from his headaches, and to stop his horse going astray, Alara attached a rope to the saddle, allowing her horse to lead the two.

"So what's Ealdor like?" Mordred asked.

"It's pretty small, nothing grand like Camelot," Alara replied. "But it's home."

Merlin spoke up, "Ealdor has a couple of farms. My friend Will and I spent a lot of our summers working the fields - and pinching stuff from them."

Mordred smiled, "Sounds peaceful."

"I guess being a Druid, you never really had a proper place to call home?"

"We travelled here or there. Longest place we ever stayed was this ... I don't even know how to describe it. It felt like paradise."

"Ealdor isn't paradise, but we won't be getting there for a month of Sunday's if we keep riding at this pace." Alara flicked the reins and her horse gained some speed. She was careful not to jostle Mordred too much, save there was a repeat of the original accident.

For the rest of the journey that day, the three shared idle conversation, it ebbing and flowing like a small brook. The sky darkened with huge grey clouds as the late afternoon passed into dusk. The rain poured down, soaking their clothes and packs within minutes; the horses whinnied and bucked every so often when the thunder rumbled - Merlin commented that it was lucky no lighting had struck. Eventually the road became too muddy to travel on, with the horses hooves getting clogged and the puddles getting wider and deeper. The group settled to rest for the night after coming to a small copse of thick ash trees: Merlin had gotten a fire going with Alara tending the horses, and Mordred going to find something to eat.

"Alara-"

"Merlin, wait. I want to say I'm sorry for overreacting to your concerns."

"Oh. Apology accepted."

She continued, "I do think you are wrong about Mordred. He's kind and thoughtful. I do care what you think, and I care about Mordred. Maybe your vision was wrong. Maybe you ate a bit of cheese."

"You're a bit of cheese." Merlin laughed.

Alara poked her tongue out at him.

"But maybe you are right,"

"What that your vision was a bit of cheese?" Alara rose an eyebrow.

"No, dollop-head," Merlin laughed. "Maybe my vision _was_ wrong."

Alara offered out her hand. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Mordred later returned with a couple of young rabbits and made quick work of them. The three shared rabbit stew with the bread and cheese in their packs.

"So when do you think we'll reach Ealdor?" Mordred asked with his mouth full.

Alara finished her mouthful and pointed north. "We've got about another five hours of travel yet. If we leave at dawn, we should reach Ealdor by late morning."

"That's if this rain lifts up." Merlin says. "It's been raining for hours."

"With a summer as hot as this, maybe a heavy shower is needed." Mordred pondered.

The three settled as the fire faded into embers. Mordred and Alara slept curled up to one another, Merlin not too far away. Alara was his sister after all, he needed to make sure everything was proper.

* * *

By mid-morning, the group had made good time. The rain had relaxed, becoming a light drizzle when they departed the copse. Mordred made a comment to Alara about already feeling revitalised by the journey. The tension now lifted between the siblings, the chatter rose and was full of laughter and the recounting of memories. As the village came into view at the edge of the forest, both Alara and Merlin revelled in the sight.

Alara spurred on her horse. "Race you!"

Merlin surged his horse forward, laughing and calling Alara names as he too raced down the hill. Mordred, wanting to follow suit but knew better, let his horse walk down, being mindful of the downward turn of the earth.

They slowed their horses down as they entered the main square, being mindful of the younger children they could see running around. Looking around, the square wasn't as busy as they thought - with the harvest season coming to an end soon, most of the younger men and farmers were in the fields.

"What do you think you two are playing at?" barked an older gentleman. "You could've killed poor Samson over there with your bloody horses!"

"We're sorry," Alara replied. "I don't think either of us realised how fast either of us were going."

Mordred rode on by, jumping off of his horse. "What seems to be the problem?"

The gentleman paled and started to babble. "Well you see here, Sir, uh-"

"The problem here is that neither of my children decided to tell me that they were coming!" Hunith said. She greeted Merlin with open arms, checking him over.

Before Alara could even utter a word, Hunith smothered her in a tight embrace. "And hello to you too, Mother." She smiled.

Hunith beamed at her children as they walked to the house. Mordred followed, pulling the horses with him.

* * *

"Seems like you did a good thing, brining Sir Mordred here," Hunith said. "We need the extra hands with the harvest being bought in."

Alara shook her head, "Mother, Mordred isn't-"

"I'd be more than happy to help." Mordred smiled.

They continued eating, idly chatting away to one another. Mordred watched as Alara, Merlin, and their mother interacted; he watched at the soft touches and warm smiles that were shared. He felt the jealousy bubble in his stomach, eating away at him. Why didn't he have what they had? Why is it he had to lose his family at a young age? Why could he never have a home to call his own?

Merlin picking up the empty bowls and cups bought Mordred out of his trance. He followed suit, clearing away anything that Merlin didn't pick up. "Oh. Thanks." Merlin smiled.

Mordred nodded, dowsing the plates in water.

"I know you're intentions with Alara are well meaning," He spoke softly. "But, at the end of the day, she's _my_ sister. You know who I am. You know the power I wield."

Mordred didn't reply. He focused on the cups, trying to rinse them. He didn't think that this conversation would ever arise, let alone with Alara within earshot. "I'll try as hard as I can." He finally replied. "I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good." Merlin left him to finish up whilst he rejoined his mother and sister.

Both women were smiling and idly chatting away amongst each other. Mordred looked on them once again; the jealousy he felt earlier had dissipated, only to be replaced by guilt for feeling such a way about Alara and her family. He wished he had never felt this way, but Mordred wasn't used to being around a happy family; he wanted that to change. And soon.

* * *

Hunith and Alara were sat around the fire, thick blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Merlin and Mordred had retired for the night, wanting to get some rest before starting to work on the wheat fields.

"He's a handsome one, I'll give you that," Hunith smiled.

"Mother!" Alara said, shocked. She softened. "You're right. There's just something about him ... I can't quite put my finger on it."

Mother smiled at daughter. "You know, when I met your father, I had the same feeling."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And Merlin's father, too. Both of them were just ... magical."

"Do you think Father would have liked Mordred?"

Hunith looked over to where the young man was sleeping. "I'm not sure. I think he would want to see Mordred pull the plow and do some hard graft. But I do think your young man being a knight and protecting you like he did would be enough for your father to place some trust in him."

"I think you're right." Alara replied. "I miss him."

"I do too. It will be fifteen years, come winter."

Hunith wrapped an arm around Alara. "Since you three arrived, all I've done is enquire about you and Mordred. I haven't once asked you how life in Camelot is."

"No need. I was, and still am, nursemaid to the young princes, but now I'm an apprentice of Gaius whilst Mordred gets better."

"You're doing a good thing, caring for him the way that you are." Hunith said. "You should be proud of yourself."

Alara nodded.

Hunith kissed Alara's forehead and vacated the room, leaving the young woman to watch the fire as it ate away at the wood, turning it into a mire of colour.

* * *

"Is there any more news?"

The guard shivered, puffing into his hands to warm them. "Nothing new as of yet."

Morgana paused and turned. "No longer? What happened?"

"I want this current intake of infiltrators to be killed and replaced."

The guard was taken aback. "My lady, why is that? It's hard enough to keep the spies we have now, let alone-"

"Bors returned with a back full of arrows and a blood trail as far as the eye could see. That means that Arthur knows what we are doing. No more sloppiness." She roared. Glass shattered and the wind grew into a fierce howl.

The guard nodded and left the chamber.

Soon, she thought, _soon I will have you in my grasp, __Emrys_.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I cannot thank you all enough for bearing with me. It's been a good while since I last uploaded before the previous chapter. Life got in the way, and my studies are my top priority right now. Hopefully there won't be as long a wait as last time. This chapter does get a wee bit racy, so that's why I updated the rating from K+ to T.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Ailig, Meilyr**

* * *

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

Mordred was a welcome addition to the farmhands, and showed off his skill with the plow and the scythe with ease. He not only impressed Old Man Simmonds, but the farmer Ailig as well. He was making quite the impression on all of the younger women - they all fawned over him and tried to _help_ him with anything he desired. Mordred couldn't even perform basic training in the woods without noticing the group of giggling girls.

"They've never seen such a strapping young man before." Alara mused. She had whisked Mordred away for lunch, offering some cold meat, a hunk of bread, and a plethora of berries. "They're just used to seeing old men and their brothers. Besides Merlin, you're the only eligible match in the village."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to break these poor girl's hearts." Mordred said. "Let them down gently."

Alara laughed and softly kissed him, not caring if the berry juice stained her lips.

* * *

The autumn sun was warm, easing off the chill of the morning. Merlin was helping some of the younger men carry the sheaves off to the barn, whilst Mordred reaped the ripe grain. As usual, the local girls gathered at the edge of the field, settling themselves with needlework under the shade of a large oak tree.

Alara approached the field along with her mother and some of the other older women. They carried jugs and cups of fresh water and some food for the hungry men, which they all were glad of. Despite the coolness of the breeze, it was still hefty work.

The young girls all wandered over coyly, dusting their skirts and draping their shawls across their bodies to emulate an older figure. Mordred winked at Alara, setting their plan into motion.

"Here you are." Alara said, offering Mordred a cup.

Smiling, he glanced at the girls before embracing Alara and kissing her softly. The squeals and gasps of disgust overwhelmed the noisy workers. All the villagers watched as the girls stormed off and all started wildly punctuating their disdain with distinct arm movements and loud curses.

"Ah to be young, and to feel love's cruel sting." Ailig laughed.

* * *

Mordred had adapted well to the quiet nature of Ealdor. Alara was monitoring his symptoms daily, and after a week, there were no new headaches or other sensations. Mordred seemed to be recuperating quite nicely.

"Hm, seemed like this was the best thing for you." Hunith said.

With all the time spent helping with the harvest, Mordred could feel himself grow stronger. His arm was weak, but that did not deter him into making the effort with reaping the grain. The scars from the bone breaking through his skin were starting to fully heal, looking less like angry pink lines every day.

The time spent also allowed for Mordred and Alara to share each other's presence in the quieter moments of the day. They wandered the edge of the village, resting in clearings and staring at the stars, idly chatting and sharing stories. Alara liked the one's about Mordred's family the most.

"My mother was a good healer." He said. "She was the best out of everyone in our camp."

"I wished I could have met her." Alara whispered.

He smiled, "I think she would have liked you."

Alara laid on her side, gazing at Mordred.

"What?"

"What? I can't look at you now?" She giggled.

Mordred poked his tongue out at her.

"I wish I had more memories of my father." She idly said. "He died when I was only small. I count myself lucky, Merlin never got the chance to meet his father at all."

"Do you remember much about him?"

Alara sighed, "I only really remember that he always smelt like the forest. And that he was tall."

"How do you mean smelt like the forest?" He asked.

Alara thought for a moment. "My father smelled of the earth and of rain and of smoke. He was a woodcutter by trade, as my mother told me."

"Sounds like an interesting job."

"He was an interesting man."

The two young adults laid in the soft grass, listening to the soft sounds of the forest around them. The rustle of the leaves in the breeze and the distinct hooting of birds bought comfort.

"Alara?" Mordred broke the silence. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Mordred sat up and gazed at her. Softly grinning, he kissed her, resting his hand on her stomach. Alara reciprocated, pulling him closer and placing a hand on his cheek. The kiss deepened, both moving in sync like leaves in the wind; Mordred let his mind take over, allowing his hands to wander across Alara's body before finally resting on her chest.

She broke the kiss.

"Is everything okay? Is this okay?" He asked.

Alara nodded. "I just needed a moment to breathe."

Both of them chuckled before resuming their kiss.

Mordred's lips traced down Alara's neck, gently peppering her pale skin with kisses. She giggled as he hit a ticklish spot, and bared her neck to him, moaning softly as Mordred nipped at the space where her neck and shoulders met.

She paused.

"What's wrong?"

Alara cleared her throat. "I ... I do want this," She stammered. "But, but not right now."

"Oh. Oh okay."

"I think _this_ would be ... not easier, but more comfortable if we were in a bed-"

"And not a field."

She nodded.

Mordred smiled at her and took her face in his hands. "Okay then. We'll wait until we're back in Camelot."

They kissed once more and returned to the house.

* * *

The journey back to Camelot was uneventful: once again, the sky darkened and the rain fell. They were delayed by half a day due to the poor weather causing the roads to become quagmires.

By the time the three finally re-entered the city, they were tired, wet, and needed a hot meal.

Alara invited her brother and Mordred to join her for supper in her chambers. "Gwen doesn't expect me until the day after tomorrow, so we will not be disturbed by the young princes."

The meal itself was welcomed; a small roasted chicken with a thick, creamy sauce and vegetables provided much needed warmth and sustenance for them. The food was wolfed down, and the three were sleepy and satisfied. A kitchenmaid entered, asking if any other food could be provided, which they all noisily declined.

"I'm going to head back to my chambers," Merlin said. "If I'm not careful I'm going to fall asleep at your table."

Both Alara and Mordred waved him off as Merlin trudged out of the room.

"Wine?" She offered.

Mordred huffed, "I'd love to, but I'm expected on the morning patrol. Don't want to spend my morning nursing a headache."

Alara filled a small goblet for herself and settled at the table, trying to get comfortable. "Can I be improper for moment?"

"Of course."

"I'm bloody stuffed."

Mordred laughed, "So am I. I can barely breathe in all this."

Alara sat up. "Shall I help you take it off?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll be okay."

Alara rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure I can't help you take your clothes off?"

It was as if Mordred was struck with lightening before he realised her suggestive tone. "Oh. Ye-Yes. Yes please."

She chuckled, "It's a good job that you're handsome."

Mordred rose from his chair and stood by the fireplace wit his arms wide. "Well come on then." He winked.

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Alara began to remove his belt first, and then proceeded to remove the top layers of clothing before reaching Mordred's shirts. The light grey colouring of his shirt worked well with Mordred's pale skin, bringing more attention to the very light sprinkle of dark hair on his chest. She ran her hands over the skin, eliciting a giggle.

"No. Th-that-that tickles. Don't do that."

She smirked, "Okay then, I won't."

Alara continued, gesturing for Mordred to lift up his arms. Despite staring at his naked chest for two months, she marvelled at his masculine figure; the broadness of his shoulders and the slight definition of his stomach muscles. She softly chewed her lip.

Mordred cocked an eyebrow. "Do you like what you see, milady?"

She poked him in the ribs, making him chuckle.

"Well now, I'm standing here, half-naked, and you're still fully clothed. I think we need to change that." Mordred said. He spun Alara around, and stared at the intricacy of the lacing on the back of her dress. "Now, where do I start?" He wondered suggestively.

Alara took his hands in her own, bringing them down to her hips. "Just here. You work your way up."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen walked through the corridor, both of their children being carried in their arms. They talked about the coming day.

"I have a council meeting early in the morning, and then a meeting with some advisors. There are rumours that Lord Bayard is demanding more lands within Mithian's kingdom." Arthur spoke.

There were giggles coming from Alara's chamber. The two could recognise her laughter.

"What do you think is so funny?" Gwen asked.

That's when they heard the deep moans.

Both looked at one another, sharing discerning smiles. "Oh I think I know what's so funny." Arthur smirked. He readjusted his hold on Meilyr. "Let's have the children sleep with us tonight. I don't think I want to have _that _conversation with them just yet."

"I envy them," Gwen said. "Young love and all that."

"Are you saying we don't have fun anymore?"

She shook her head. "No, but I do think the children should pay their uncle Merlin a visit, don't you think, my king?" She winked coyly.

Arthur nodded. "I think so too."

* * *

Alara was atop Mordred, straddling his hips. Both were locked in an ardent embrace, kissing one another with deep longing, letting their hands and bodies do all the talking for them. They smiled and moaned into each other's mouths as they both became more and more enraptured by the emotions flowing between them.

Mordred rolled over, now being on top. He kissed Alara once more, and nipped at her neck. "Are you ready?" He breathed.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready." She beamed. Suddenly she grew wide-eyed. "What are we going to do about the guards?"

Mordred shrugged, "I don't think they're the first or the last to hear two people going at it."

Alara leaned up and pulled Mordred into a fervent kiss.

* * *

The light of the morning broke through the thick curtains, faintly illuminating the room. Birds chirped and the general hustle and bustle of the castle broke the lull of the quiet room. Clothes were strewn across the room, with a stray boot somehow lodged atop the wardrobe.

The young couple were a mingle of limbs; both their legs were intertwined and the bedsheets were a pool of red and white fabric around their midriffs. Alara was curled up in Mordred's arms, her head resting against his shoulder. Mordred on the other hand had his arms wrapped tightly around Alara, her small frame nestled against his chest.

A small knock at the door didn't stir them. A laundry-maid sheepishly entered the room, and began to gather up the clothes, muttering and tutting to herself as she carried out her work. She screamed in shock when she noticed the two in the bed.

Alara and Mordred woke up, making an effort to cover themselves to hide their naked bodies from the maid.

"I'm ever so sorry to disturb you," The maid stuttered. "I didn't see you there."

"And you'll do well to make yourself announced when in an empty room!" Mordred said. "Now go! Have one of the other maids come by this room in an hour. Is that understood?"

The maid nodded, curtsied, and made her exit.

"You didn't have to scare her." Alara said.

"Rather scare a laundry-maid than your brother."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys. It's been a while. I've been busy with my final year essay, and y'know the whole pandemic situation going on. I thought I'd give you all a little treat to brighten your day. Hope you enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

There was something different about Alara, and Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on what. She seemed more ... floaty than usual; there seemed to be this radiance about her that bled into everyone she encountered. She was able to help Gaius out more: Gaheris' fifth birthday had passed, and was therefore no longer sleeping in the nursery, and Meilyr was beginning to form bigger sentences as the days went by.

Merlin's nightmares had subsided, so maybe Alara was right, he thought to himself. Maybe he was just letting his prejudice get the better of him. Despite having one less thing to be worried about, it did seem that the problems that the kingdom was facing were growing out of control. Saxons had been reported on the northern borders, pillaging and destroying the outlying villages in their wake.

"We need to start increasing patrols of the border, and we may have to send more soldiers out to the northern towns. We need to get these men under control."

All the men in the council chamber agreed.

"Who is going to be sent out there?" Leon asked. "We're sending more men out to the remote villages week after week, and have very few left who can be fully trained."

"Why not see how our forces are coping?" Merlin suggested. "I have seen reports from a township twenty or so miles north-east of the capital, and they seem to be doing well in holding off the invaders. Maybe we're overthinking how much help is truly needed." He turned to Arthur. "Leon is right. We can't supply our vulnerable towns with men that haven't even been decently trained."

Arthur sat with great pause, listening to the knights and the advisors. "I will adjourn this meeting. It is a great decision, and I think we need all the information before a clear judgment can be made. You're all dismissed."

All bowed and exited the chamber. Arthur and Merlin both remained in their seats.

"I don't want to send them away from their families. I hear that Gregory's wife has just given birth, and Julius is thinking of proposing to his long time partner - can you believe that? These mean may be under liege to me, but I can't do this to them."

Merlin nodded, "It's a great task, I understand. I know that you will make the right decision."

A knock at the door swayed Arthur's attention.

"Enter."

Gaheris walked in, followed by Alara carrying Meilyr.

Arthur beamed, "Ah, just who I wanted to see." He took Gaheris onto his lap. "Have you both been well behaved for Alara?"

Gaheris nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now, what have you both gotten up to?"

Gaheris put his hand over his mouth, imitating someone in deep thought. "Geoff tolded me my matmatics was good."

"Well you're doing better than I did! I was rubbish at mathematics." Arthur turned to Alara. "And what about Meilyr, how is he progressing with his words?"

"He's getting stronger with his 't' sounds, but there's a little trouble with 'q' and 'p'."

Arthur nodded, "He'll get there. He's a bright child, and I know that one day he will have our ears off with chatter." He ruffled Gaheris' hair and kissed his son.

"Come along now, Gaheris, your father has some very important things to do." Alara curtsied before leaving the chamber.

Merlin pat his friend on the shoulder. "Your father would be proud to see your boys."

"I think he would have barked orders at them just as he did me." Arthur said.

"Well count yourself lucky that you have done far more for this kingdom than he ever did."

* * *

Merlin had his dinner bought to Alara's chambers that night. Since she arrived in Camelot, he made the effort to spend more time with her; she was still trying to make friends with the other maids, but it was proving more difficult than both had imagined.

When he entered her chamber, Alara was sprucing a bouquet of flowers on her table. "Those are nice."

She smiled, "Mordred gave them to me this morning as he was returning from a patrol."

"Those remind me of the flowers that Mother used to put out." He sat the food down as he readied himself to eat.

"These are cowslips. You must be thinking of primroses."

As the two tucked into their food, their conversation turned to Arthur.

"The children were so pleased to see their father today. Gaheris was telling me all about how he wants to be just like Arthur when he is king."

Merlin grinned, "I think Arthur would be pleased to hear that."

"The other day Gwen was telling me of the night Gaheris was born,"

"Oh?"

"She spoke of how terrified Arthur was, how he couldn't stop crying. Of course she was already quite emotional, but to see her husband so tenderly hold their newborn son. And that carried with how attentive he was when Meilyr was born."

He nodded, "I remember the fights that they used to have. Gods I didn't know who was going to be hurt more - their marriage or the baby."

A maid popped her head into the room. "I apologise for the intrusion. But Sir Mordred has requested your presence, Miss."

Alara nodded and downed the water in her cup. "Of course. Give me a moment and I shall join him."

"Wait, doesn't Mordred have a patrol tonight?"

"No. He switched shifts with Percival. He's now doing dawn patrol for the next few mornings in place of switching the next two nights."

* * *

They laughed as they settled into the bed. Alara softly stroked Mordred's cheek.

"I don't think this would ever get old." He said.

"What, spending hours in my lust-filled company?"

He kissed her. "Well, yes. But I'm also talking about ... I don't really know how to put this ... I guess this swelling feeling in my chest."

Alara gave him a puzzled look.

"I know how ridiculous that sounds, but I mean it. That's the best way I can put it."

"You're sweet." Snuggling down into Mordred's arms, Alara wrapped the bed-covers around her. "Come, you have an early start for the next few days."

Mordred rolled his eyes and followed suit. "Nothing will stop me from loving you. I will always love you."

She closed her eyes. "And I will always love you too. Forever and always."

* * *

As dawn was breaking, Mordred's dreams became filled with dread. Not only was there blood on his hands, but he could also see Alara lying on a bed, her skin white as snow and her hands hanging limp off of the side. Screams filled the room - not only his, but there were women and children as well as he clamped his hands over his ears to try to drown out the cacophony. A sharp pain in his stomach cause him to sit bolt right up in bed, drenched in sweat. He turned to see if Alara was still there.

"Thank you." He said.

Alara stirred, "Mordred? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, getting up. "Just a bad dream is all." He was lucky that the chambermaid had left a jug of fresh water; Mordred splashed his face to clean up.

Alara sat up, watching intently as Mordred's tense shoulders relaxed. "What was your dream about?"

Mordred opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. He settled back into bed, but still seemed shaken by his nightmare.

"My mother always told me that if we talk about our bad dreams, they don't come back."

He smiled, "Your mother is a very smart woman." Mordred kissed her sweetly. "Just like her daughter."

"So what happened?"

"I ... I can't really explain it. I had blood on my hands, there was screaming, and you were dead."

"_Dead_?!" Alara exclaimed.

"Well I assume you were."

"Is that it?"

Mordred nodded.

"If you were amongst the druids, what would they say?"

"They would see it as an ill omen. The screaming would symbolise a great tragedy, and the dead person would usually mean that the dreamer is very close to them and is worried about them."

"You're worried about me?"

"I worry about you because I care for you."

They both settled themselves again in the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around each other. Mordred enveloped Alara in his arms, holding her tight against him before he readied himself for the dawn patrol.

* * *

Morgana sat on her throne, a smirk creeping across her face. "I think we may have an upper hand in all this."

An icy chill raked across her shoulders as the phantom of Morgause creeped around the chair. "Our plan is in motion. We will have him."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a while. A long, long while. Like I said in the previous A/N, I've been really busy. Sorry. But I have a new chapter for you guys, and I really hope you like it. This one's a doozy.**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, although I do love them very much. These characters belong to the BBC and the relevant production companies. Any characters that are of my own creation will be listed below.**

**OCs: Alara, Gaheris, Meilyr**

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Alara's morning hadn't gone to plan. She's been dealing with a funny stomach for the last day or so; one minute it was a craving for lemon cakes, and the next her head was in a bucket vomiting said lemon cakes back up. So far that day she had eaten both her own and Mordred's breakfast, excused herself from her duties multiple times to use the chamber-pot, and now she was once again eating a large lunch.

Something was up.

Everyone in the castle could see what was the matter. Leon was close to saying something before Percival and Gwaine stopped him.

Even Mordred could see that something was different about Alara, but couldn't put his finger on it. "You're far more restless than usual, my love," He said. "Is something the matter?"

"Something must be. I have these funny feelings in my stomach and I can barely keep any food down."

"It sounds like you're sick. Maybe you should visit Gaius."

She nodded. As she rose from her seat, Alara's head began to feel fuzzy and her vision went blank. Mordred caught her expertly and rushed her to Gaius' chambers.

"What's happened?" The old man asked.

Mordred laid her on the work table. "She was getting up from the chair and suddenly fainted."

Gaius examined Alara: he checked her pulse, her eye movement, and her breathing. "Has she shown any unusual behaviours? Merlin mentioned to me that she has been feeling unwell lately."

"She has been feeling like this for the last few weeks. She's been eating more and becoming increasingly restless. I'm worried."

Gaius paused and went to consult a medical journal.

"Is she going to be okay, Gaius?"

Opening one book, Gaius flit through the pages. "Has Alara been exhibiting excessive nausea, needing to relieve herself more, and an increase in size?"

"Increase in size?"

"To be frank, my boy, does Alara seem to be fatter than usual?"

"Um, I guess? She has mentioned once or twice that her dresses have felt a little tighter in places."

"That explains it then. And by all accounts I'm surprised that Alara hadn't noticed before now."

Mordred stared at Gaius, waiting for his response. The suspense filling the room like a burning forest fire.

"Alara's pregnant. She's expecting a baby."

* * *

Mordred tried very hard not to grab Alara and swing her around as she woke up. He kissed her and held her tightly against him as she tried to understand what was going on.

"What happened?"

"You-you fainted. I bought you to Gaius." Mordred couldn't stop smiling. "The most wonderful thing has happened."

She turned her gaze to Gaius, who sat just off from them. He was devoted to the medical journal in his hands. "What? What wonderful thing?"

"We know, well I know, why you've been feeling so strange lately."

"Why?"

"You're pregnant. We're expecting a baby."

"A-a-a baby? Me? Us?"

Mordred nodded, trying to fight back the tears that were prickling his eyes. "I can't believe this. I can't believe we're having a baby." He tried to kiss her once more, but she pushed him away.

"I can't."

"Can't? What do you mean can't? Aren't you happy?"

Alara shrugged, "I guess? I don't really know. I mean, the more I think about it the more how I felt makes sense." She walked away to leave the room.

"What? You don't want this baby?"

"I do, Mordred, I really do. And I cannot be any happier, but I need time. Just ... just give me time, okay?"

* * *

That night Mordred slept in the barracks. He made another attempt to speak to Alara, but she wouldn't talk. She instead turned to face the blazing fire, her hand softly rubbing circles into her very round stomach.

The other knights were pleased for him, offering swings of ale from a wineskin and giving congratulations.

"You little rascal!" Gwaine ruffled his hair.

Mordred smiled meekly.

Percival, once the noise had died down, roused the young man out of his trance and bought him away from the others. "You don't seem too happy about becoming a father."

"I am." Mordred replied. "Ecstatic, even. It's just Alara. She doesn't seem as excited."

"Look at it from her perspective," Percival said. "Alara has had quite a shock. She's not been feeling herself as it is, only to find out the reason being is that she's expecting a baby."

Mordred sighed, "I guess. Aren't women supposed to be happy that they're expecting a baby?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes babies _happen_ when it's least expected, and I think that's why Alara's reaction isn't what you anticipated. Take it from me: I was one of ten children. My mother got sick of becoming pregnant after I came along. For a large part of her life, she did nothing else but have babies and look after the ones she already had."

"And was she happy?"

"In a way, yes. She had a family. But she had bad days where all she and my father did were scream at each other about not having enough food to eat or having enough space in our home to accommodate us all."

Mordred grew wide-eyed. "But I don't want that for me and Alara. I mean, if she wants a lot of children, then sure, but I want her to be happy."

Percival placed a reassuring arm around Mordred's shoulders. "I know you do. Go and talk to her. Let her know that you understand, and want her to be happy."

* * *

"Alara?" Mordred lightly knocked on the door. "I want to talk. _We_ need to talk."

The soft footfalls of Alara's steps gave Mordred pause as the door opened. "Come in." She said.

As the night carried on, both held each other close, not saying anything. Mordred's hand was lovingly draped over Alara's stomach, his palm trying to encompass roundness of it.

Mordred's dream was different now. This time he was holding a limp Alara, who was ghostly pale, blood seeping from her dress. _Help, somebody help! Please, she's dying! We need help! _Darkness crept into the space around him, and the frozen bite of an icy chill prickled the back of his neck. There was laughter; not jovial and full of warmth, but one that resembled an all too familiar voice. Alara gripping at his chest startled him: _Mordred ... Why didn't you save us? Why did you have to leave? _

An ear-piercing scream woke him up. It was Alara.

"Shush, shush. I'm here, it's only me. My love you're safe." Mordred held the distraught young woman close to him as he slowly rocked her.

She was inconsolable: Alara was hyperventilating and trying to form words.

The door to the chamber was being slammed open by Merlin, his eyes liquid gold and fury in his muscles. "What's happened? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! I was sleeping when all of a sudden she started screaming!"

Merlin held Alara's face. Tears stained her red cheeks, and her breathing was rapid. "Alara? Alara, I need you to breathe. Like this." Merlin let out deep and steady breaths, with Alara eventually copying him. He closed his eyes and readjusted his grip. "_Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe_."

Alara exhaled and immediately fell asleep, her breathing now at a normal pace.

Mordred laid her down on the bed. "What did you do?"

"A sleep enchantment. I've used it a small handful of times. It's very powerful."

Mordred picked up his sword and sat by the dying fire, his grip on the hilt as white as bone. "You go back to bed, Merlin. I'll keep watch."

* * *

Morgause traced along the length of the hall, raking her nails against the cold stone. "Another successful night of torment." The brightness of the sunlight bouncing off of the snow broke through the ghost. It was harsh on her as an apparition.

Morgana smirked. "I can see it's truly rattled them. Especially Alara."

"She is with child. She's far more sensitive to our magic now than she ever was before." Morgause said. "Maybe we should press further on the matter."

"What matter?"

"Let's give those two far more to worry about."

Morgana stopped. She didn't like the tone Morgause was taking. "You aren't suggesting ..."

"Oh yes."

"I hate everyone who lives within that damned city, and I want to see Arthur and Merlin suffer. But this is a child. They may be the child of my enemy's sister, but a child nonetheless. You go too far."

Morgause threw her sister against the wall with all of her might. "You're too soft. We need to show these worms who they are dealing with. And if you are too cowardly to do so, then I _will_."

* * *

Alara remained in their bed for the rest of the day, with Mordred excused from his duties. He stayed by Alara's side, unmoving. His hand once again enveloping her gravid midriff; the soft flutterings beneath his hand bringing comfort.

"I saw terrible things." She whispered.

"What kind of things?" He asked. "You said to me that in order to get rid of bad dreams, we talk about them."

Her breath was shakey. "I... I can't. It's too painful."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "You can tell me when you're ready."

Alara drew herself in closer to him. They sat in silence, nothing between them but their slow breathing.

* * *

The next evening, Alara seemed for more herself. Mordred couldn't help but stare at how her dress caressed her now very present middle. She was far more beautiful than ever before: her eyes seemed to have this hidden sparkle to it that only came out when the light hit them _just_ right; her hair flowed down her back as if it were a dense waterfall, gentle and soft.

As she went, Alara kept giggling to herself and cradling the baby.

"I could feel him last night. The baby." Alara spoke. "He was ... I don't know, twitching? Or rolling. Whatever babies do when they're in there."

"He? So you know it's a boy?"

"It could be a girl for all I know. But I have a feeling that this baby is a boy."

Mordred smiled, "Okay then." He closed his eyes and focused on the baby's movements. They felt bubbly and light, nothing too strong, but it was like their baby was trying to tell them something.

"What do you think of the name Derien, if the baby is a boy?" She asked.

"Derien? That's a good name."

"It was my father's name. I just wish he was around to meet his grandchild." She gasped, moving her hands across her stomach wildly. "I think the baby likes that."

Mordred laughed and kissed her belly. "And what do you think of the name Alyenor if the baby is a girl?"

"Alyenor ... It's nice."

He smiled, "It was my mother's name."

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He kissed her softly. "Marry me." Mordred whispered.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"You want to-" Alara paused. "You want to get married?"

"I guess I've been thinking about it for a while now, and finding out about the baby has made me sure that that's what I want to do."

"Okay then," Alara beamed. "Let's get married."

"Wait. You're saying yes?"

"Of course I am, you big dummy! I want to be your wife!"

Mordred leaped off of the bed and began to rummage through his belongings. Upon returning, he got down to one knee. "I swear by the gods I hold dear, and whoever else is out there, I will always love you. Alara, will you be my wife?"

Tears in her eyes, Alara nodded and offered her hand. "Yes. In this life and the next, yes!"

* * *

Upon hearing the news that Mordred had proposed to Alara, Arthur immediately ordered that a grand feast be prepared in honour of the young couple.

"You have my congratulations and my well-wishes." He pat Mordred on the back.

Gwen was ecstatic at the prospect. "I cannot believe this. First a baby and now a wedding. Gods I wish you all the happiness in the world."


End file.
